


Абсорбент

by Ildre_Auskaite



Series: Аналитика [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Analysis, Billy takes Eleven's power, Don't copy to another site, Essays, Fandom Analytics, Gen, Meta, Stranger Things 3
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Куда делась сила Одиннадцать? Возможно ли, что ее забрал Билли?
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Billy Hargrove
Series: Аналитика [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694920
Kudos: 2





	Абсорбент

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках ЗФБ-2020.  
> За коллаж спасибо чудесной nadiasna7.

Третий сезон оставил после себя много вопросов. Полгода фандом гадал, жив ли Хоппер и кто таинственный американец в тюрьме на Камчатке. Теперь мы знаем ответ. Но остается загадкой, куда подевалась сила Одиннадцать.

Интернет, как водится, забит до отказа теориями - от самых очевидных до самых невероятных. Причем некоторые, на первый взгляд, возникли буквально из воздуха. Например, идея о том, что Билли каким-то образом забрал силу Одиннадцать. Она не из самых распространенных, но, тем не менее, попадется на глаза регулярно. Немного поразмыслив, мы пришли к выводу, что если такая странная мысль посетила одновременно несколько ничем не связанных между собой людей с разных концов света, то у нее должна быть некая подоплека. Стали искать и, пересматривая сериал, обнаружили истоки теории.

Как вы помните, в седьмом эпизоде Оди была сильно ранена и вместе с друзьями пряталась в супермаркете. Там ей обработали рану, перевязали, и после этого ребята отправились на поиски Дастина. Но как только они ушли, нам крупным планом показывают, как лужица крови на полу начинает странно себя вести. Она меняет очертания, кипит, бурлит и ужимается в размерах. Словом, вообще ведет себя совсем как живая и как будто что-то в себя втягивает. На заднем плане, тем временем, звучит тихий визг монстра. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/S1r1o2i)

Это ощущение усиливается благодаря следующему кадру, где крупным планом показан спуск воды в унитазе. Если не ошибаюсь, это называется монтажом по фазе движения, когда движение, начатое в одной сцене, заканчивается уже в другой и создает для зрителя дополнительный смысл.

[ ](https://imgur.com/5enu7PD)

Затем спустя несколько минут мы видим, как в супермаркете появляется Билли.

[ ](https://imgur.com/unPAG8V)

Он идет по следу беглецов.

[ ](https://imgur.com/TmBhlPn)

Наткнувшись на лужицу крови на полу, он опускается на одно колено, обмакивает в кровь пальцы.

[ ](https://imgur.com/nYtHCEj)

Затем подносит их к глазам.

[ ](https://imgur.com/q4UOARd)

Выглядит словно он, как бывалый охотник, прикидывает, насколько свернулась кровь, и далеко ли успела уйти дичь. Но фокус в том, что ему нет необходимости проверять кровь на вязкость. Она кипит, это видно невооруженным глазом.

[ ](https://imgur.com/qp2S5nX)

Но если приглядеться, можно заметить, что в тот миг, когда Билли касается ее кончиками пальцев, бурление в лужице прекращается, и раздается слабый, едва заметный звук. Нечто среднее между шипением, всасыванием и тихим вскриком тварей с Изнанки. Спустя еще пару секунд, когда он подносит руку к лицу, звук повторяется, уже явно и громко.

И вот на этом моменте - я точно помню - при первом просмотре у меня и возникла мысль, что Билли каким-то образом забрал силу Оди, хотя мы еще ничего не знали об этом.

Затем нам показывают крупным планом глаз Билли, на котором проявляются черные сосуды - знак активации Проницателя Разума. Сопровождается все это ревом монстра за кадром.

[ ](https://imgur.com/n13zcRW)

Через несколько минут следует эпизод, где Оди использует силу, чтобы швырнуть машину в русских охранников, после чего на нее практически сразу накатывает дурнота, а плоть в области укуса перерождается в тварь.

Усилием мысли Оди удается извлечь монстра из раны, и на первый взгляд, все заканчивается благополучно. Но есть два “но”.

Во-первых, на парковке возле Старкот Молла ее уже караулит Билли. 

Как он их выследил? Скорее всего, благодаря коллективному разуму, которым связаны все носители, а также монстры с Изнанки - лозы, демогорогоны и т.п. В том числе и тварь в ране у Одиннадцать. 

Во-вторых, следующая же попытка Оди применить силу успехом не увенчалась. Мы видим, что она потеряла свои способности.

Возможно, в этом действительно виноваты стресс и перенапряжение. Но есть и вероятность, что в момент, когда Оди воспользовалась способностями, она невольно активировала спящего в ноге паразита. И пока она его извлекала, паразит сумел абсорбировать силу и через симпатическую связь передать ее Билли, как главному носителю. 

Не зря ведь из разговора Билли и Одиннадцать в хижине складывалось впечатление, что Проницатель Разума каким-то образом “завязан” на Оди и прицельно прорывался в наш мир, чтобы открыть на нее охоту. В каком-то смысле, это было бы даже логично, ведь именно Оди пробила дыру между измерениями, впустив Проницателя в наш мир

В любом случае, правда это или нет, мы узнаем не скоро. Из-за пандемии коронавируса съемки приостановлены, и если раньше можно было ожидать премьеру в конце двадцатого - начале двадцать первого года, то сейчас даже об ориентировочных сроках и речи нет. Так что пока нам остается лишь пересматривать сериал, искать спрятанные подсказки и строить теории. Мы лишь попробовали разобраться, как возникла одна из них.

[ ](https://imgur.com/C829J3C)


End file.
